


A Golden Marriage

by timahina



Series: ZarcRay Week 2019 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, ZarcRay Week (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: The fantasy of the ideal bride was starting to grate on his nerves - or at least not being able to find her.





	A Golden Marriage

“She is beautiful, Your Imperial Majesty! The heavens themselves envy her!”

“Yes, with hips to bear a worthy heir for your glorious empire!”

“Her lineage is of austere nobles!”

“Her ancestral lands produce wealth; such finances surely heighten her status!”

“Surely she will make a worthy empress for Your Esteemed Majesty!”

“Yes, Your Majesty!”

“She is perfect!”

“The best choice!”

Zarc stared at the portrait of the latest woman being auctioned to him for the position of his Empress. A position that he had not given much thought of until recent years. The young emperor had spent much of his youth in foreign lands, leading his army in bloodlust and conquest. He had enjoyed himself and strengthened his empire. Everyone had learned to fear his name and emblem. Upon seeing fires on the horizon in the midst of a glowing sunset and a black flag bearing the symbol of the Supreme Dragon, all immediately bowed and surrendered to his might. The smart ones did anyways. The foolish ones who fought did not live to see another sunrise.

But that was the field of battle where sword and shield were pitted against one another. This, however, was a problem he couldn’t solve by merely slashing heads. The problem of an empty throne beside him and no clear heir was too dire so here he was, surrounded by his advisors and awaiting an agreement.

After days and days of debilitating and tedious arguments, they mostly agreed upon a nobleman’s daughter who was a rare beauty with silver hair and emerald eyes. Wealth overflowing from her portrait and grace personified. Zarc had met women of such elegance and beauty before and each time, he felt his patience wane. He couldn’t imagine what being in her presence would do to him. If she would stir desire in his loins and provide him the son he desperately needed, if he could stand her. But they saw her as the best choice.

Well, almost all.

Zarc held his hand up and they all stepped back with their heads bowed low. Finally, silence. But there was one voice who he longed to hear and one opinion he valued above all, even in a room of a hundred men of the smartest minds- her thoughts stood above all of theirs. “Counselor Akaba, what say you?” The other advisors took many steps back, scurrying away till Akaba Ray stood in the center of the room, her head still bowed. Zarc stood up from his throne and everyone dropped to their knees. All except Akaba Ray. “Tell me now,” he took a step toward her, “is she the one, Counselor Akaba?”

Ray bit her lip, taking in the discussion surrounding the latest prospect. The Emperor awaited her answer and though there were daggers digging into her back from the advisors as though warning her to steer clear of discord and bow her head - all she focused on were her Emperor’s gorgeous golden eyes in front of her. He only ever asked the truth from her, no matter how irritating. “... she is beautiful, Your Majesty.”

“Very beautiful, the stars envy her. Which was the problem of the first prospect, the unfortunate nose - remember?” Zarc flicked the tip of his nose and chuckled, enjoying the game before them. “My sons cannot be ruined by that.”

“And she is… rich.” The bitterness was hard to miss from her normally soft tone and Zarc chuckled.

“Extremely so - the debts from our wars would cease to exist. The problem of the second prospect - beautiful but no wealth, a pauper empress for a fallen kingdom, as you said.” It was always her rejecting the prospects for one reason or another.

“A noble lineage-”

“-which the others did _not_ have! Funny how each one had a shameful common soldier uncle or relations with our enemies. What would I do without you, Counselor Akaba? An unworthy woman cannot occupy my bed, right?”

Unworthy women. They were all unworthy one way or another and Zarc was beginning to understand Akaba Ray’s game. He was embarrassed to admit that it took him this long to figure it out but by the third prospect, he saw her for what she was. And for what this was and what her game was. All he wanted now was for her admit it.

She nodded and lifted her head; the other advisors gasped in horror. “While it’s true she is much more beautiful than the other prospects, more graceful and elegant and richer - all important, yes of course, _but-_ ” His brow quirked up and she smiled, the softest smile Ray could muster and already he knew the words she was ready to say. “She is the least worthy of all the women.”

Discord erupted in the throne room. Ray had awoken the sleeping beast and suddenly was the target of the ire and frustration of the men. This matter had yet to be settled and with Ray’s constant objections, the matter would never cease.

They called for her resignation.

She was too demanding; a woman can’t dictate what a man, especially the _Emperor_ , can or can’t do.

She was too emotional; she could not see the danger she placed them all for her indecision.

She had too much power and had bewitched Zarc - he needed to throw her out on that basis alone!

Zarc merely stared at her and her victorious expression, confused how she could see herself so confident when she was the easy target. “Least worthy?” This was something he wanted to hear. 

“Yes, for all her looks and wealth - she has no wit about her. And although my esteemed colleagues believe it better to have a woman with large breasts rather than a large mind,” The gasps of indignation once again filled the air; they were always so shocked when she spoke plainly. “It’s a dangerous thing for your empress to be a dim witted girl. That dimwittedness may pass on to your children and in that case, how will you pass on such a large empire to a stupid child? ‘Tis better to lose it all in a card game - it’d be less embarrassing.”

The way she spoke, eloquence. Zarc nodded, soaking in her words as the stunned silence allowed him so. He stepped closer to her, encircling and studying her. She was so harsh this time around… “All of you, leave us.” He had no need to repeat himself as everyone bowed their heads low and scurried out - their taunts fresh in Ray’s mind. He often wondered how none of this affected her.

How being the only woman in his circle of advisors affected her mind - he knew how it affected the rest of them as they often tried to prove her wrong but to no avail. Ray was a marvel, a woman made of stone. And frankly, he wanted to see her crack. 

She waited until they were alone before she spoke up again. “Did I offend you? Normally, you don’t ask to clear the room.”

“... I grow tired of this, Ray.” Her eyes widened; he never used her first name before! She felt a heated shamed at such a step. “I need an heir and you are not making things any easier.” His tone portrayed annoyance and none of the humorous curiosity of moments ago. To put it simply, he’d reach the final straw.

There was the option to simply… _ignore_ her advice. But she wouldn’t suggest that and he wouldn’t entertain the thought. “As I said, I cannot allow an unworthy-”

“But that’s just it, Ray. You shoot them all down yet never put forth a new candidate as exemplary of these… qualities you believe my Empress should have. Honestly, all I require is a pretty woman who's a good fuck. Yet you deny me such opportunities. I begin to question your motives.”

_ His crass language… _ Ray crinkled her nose, desperately trying to hold herself back from unleashing on the Emperor. His manners were truly vile. “Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I believe you should have standards.”

“Very well, Counselor. What should my standard be? Set them and find such a woman for me.”

“... First of all, a rich woman means nothing. Your coffers are plenty filled and just because a woman was born with a silver spoon, does not mean she is worthy. Just means she can afford perfume and hair pins.” Zarc laughed at her words - what sort of nonsense?!

“Do you mean for me to marry a peasant?!”

She shook her head. “By no means. But a rich woman will not find fault in digging into your coffers to buy such pins and perfumes at your armies’ expense.” Ray would not let him marry a vain woman and her reasons were solid enough, though if he wanted, he was certain he could poke a hole.

But no, no he was enjoying this.

Wealth was no factor.

“And for her beauty, she should be… admirable. However, should she know the height of her beauty, what’s to stop her from allowing others to sample such beauty?” Ah, he could see where this was going. There was a factor missing then with all the women. Zarc nodded, allowing her to continue. “Therefore, I propose you marry a smart woman whose wealth and beauty are modest. She will need her wits to survive such a landscape and endure the birth of your heir, for him to have the greatest chance of succession.”

Zarc was grateful he had emptied the room when he did, for he was certain more complaints would arise from her suggestion. For the type of woman she put forth, none of them would be able to find such a woman - even she was under their very noses. She had doomed them all. And so, Zarc laughed - hardly a modest laugh either. “You sound insane! Do you realize that? A modest, intelligent woman - I do not think there are many around here. You think this a joke?”

She narrowed her eyes and huffed, stepping forward until she was toe-to-toe with Zarc. “For the record, _I_ can find many women that fit such qualities.”

“What a pity. I only know of you.”

“Then I accept.”

“Wait, what?” She had caught him by surprise and he hardly hid his shock from how easily she had flustered him. “You… you can’t be serious.”

“I am nobility, witty, pretty - I think I’m capable of beating you a child or two.”

_ Two?! _

Even one child was hardly enough for him to comprehend- but two? Hell, being married to her…! Was she serious? Surely, she was joking?

The uneasiness was plain upon his features and Ray sighed. “Unless… you find me unworthy. In that case, we should find the cause.” She chewed on her bottom lip and averted her gaze. A sudden shyness overcame her as she removed her hat, her long hair cascading down her back. “Do you find faults in my beauty, Your Majesty?”

Lush lips and long flowing hair; Zarc reached out and gripped tightly onto the ends, they were so soft to his touch. He could imagine her long red hair sprawled along his sheets, the apple oils were such a lovely fragrance. “None…”

A sly smile as her hands moved up, untying her upper garments and allowed them to fall around her, layer upon layer and Zarc could only watch in amazement as she stood before him with only a sheer gown. There was not one part of her body hidden. She stepped closer to him, pressing her palms gently against his chest, her eyes cloudy with desire. She was finally looking at him. “Do you… find faults with my body, sire? Will it not please you at night? Do you deny my abilities to bestow onto you a son?”

Zarc felt his throat dry up as his hands traveled down from her shoulders to her arms and held at her waist, pulling her flushed body against his, her soft gasp practically echoed from the silence of the room. He couldn’t find the strength to answer her - purely because he stopped listening when her clothes fell. He groaned, wanting badly to push her down onto the floor and sample her charms.

“You, uh…”

“Would you rather a _smart_ woman who can excite you? Or a dull pretty one who will bore you?” She hadn’t allowed him an answer this time, only pressing her lips to his and he gripped onto her in a frenzy. Only she could unravel him in such a manner. She possessed the charms and skills and knowledge to do as she wanted with him - he was complete putty in her hands. 

_ Well-played, Akaba Ray. _

She had begun playing him from the first moment her father introduced her, praising her mind and recommending her as his new advisor. He should’ve known then and there how the long game worked, how she could worm her way through his walls and sink her teeth into his heart. She was honestly a terrible match. Her wealth was much more modest than all the other women. Her breasts not as large - though they were soft in his hands and garnered the most adorable mewls of delight from her lips. Her beauty - how dare she call it modest?

Modesty hidden away in the trappings of a royal visor - he wanted to see her in silks and satin, lipstick and pins. She would not flaunt it, but he could see her for what she was.

He would have a smart woman.


End file.
